magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Mahou Shoujo Sweetie Milly
Concept / Plot A perverted show that seems to be aired at whatever time of day is convenient. Milly, the main magical girl protagonist, goes against her arch rival, Bloody Selica, generally having her clothes removed in the process. Millie has something "similar" to a pet, called Bitch-kun and Paita is the pet of Bloody Selica, who always insults and hit her treating her as a very bad Magical Girl. In all appearances Milly is often beset by a monster or "Bloody Selica". In his first appearance, she seemed to be trapped by a monster full of tentacles (similar to an alien), in the second, trying to escape on a flying broom, was caught by a huge monster that according Millie wanted to devour her, in the third Selica is bumblering to Millie with her magic staff and later doing a transformation, etc.. a squid, a giant leech, a thief and many more monsters including Selica also appear. In the end though, Milly falls in love with Selica and they become lovers instead of rivals. Appearance on Fight Ippatsu! Juuden-chan! ' First Opening: '''Sweetie Milly appear with Bitch on a scene. She uses her weapon to remove Bloody Selica's top. Paita is on the scene too. Sweetie Milly, Bloody Selica and Bitch appear in the last scene with the Fight Ippatsu! Juuden-chan! characters. '''Second Opening:' A photogram of Sweetie Milly, Bloody Selica and their partners appear. An scene of Bloody Selica whipping Milly with anger and damaging her clothes also appear. Episode 1: ''' Plug is watching a "Sweetie Milly" scene on Sento's TV: Milly is traped by a green monster and he tells her to end like the magical girl Ai. She's suffering, but she doesn't want to give up. The monster rips her clothes and continually hits her. After an explosion, Milly is totally naked and attacked by the monster tentacles. Bitch ask him to free Milly, but the monster attack him too. '''Episode 2: Plug is distracted by an episode of "Sweetie Milly" playing in a shop window: Milly, on her broom, is trapped by a huge monster with his tentacles. She's suffering, but she seems to enjoy it. Bitch scolds her telling that she's a bad Magical Girl, but his words seems to can't reach Milly. Episode 3: '''Plug is watching a "Sweetie Milly" scene on Sento's TV: Milly and Bitch are trapped and tied by Bloody Selica and Paita. Selica uses Milly's weapon to touch Milly's tits. Milly doesn't want to give up. '''Episode 4: '''Milly do the anti-pirate message of the episode and Bitch scolds her. Plug switch on the TV and an scene of Sweetie Milly is shown. Milly and Bitch face a new thief enemy that steals a love and hope treasure for the city people. She ends up stuck to the floor and scolded again by Bitch. Milly tries a transformation at the end of the episode, but she runs out of time and can't finish it. '''Episode 5: An scene is shown at the start of the episode: A giant squid monster trap Milly with his tentacles and put one in her mouth. After be scolded by Bitch, she takes courage and a colorful light sorround her body. Also, a car with Milly's picture and Bitch and Paita dolls appear. 'Episode 6: '''An scene is shown on Sento's TV: A golden enemy with horns, layer and red jewels launch her punch (in Mazinger Z style) cal ling the "Grand Brake" attack. Milly's is defeated and her clothes are torn. Bitch scolds her and he wants to teach her a new special spell. '''Episode 7: '''An scene is shown: Milly is trapped on a X. Bloody Selica threat Milly with telling her secret and then whips Milly, damaging her clothes. Bitch try to stop her and Slica steps him. Selica continues whipping her and want to see Milly's crying. Paita starts to think thay Selica is out of control. '''Episode 8: '''An scene is shown on Sento's TV: A monster attacks Bloody Selica. Milly and Selica discover that Selica's boobs were fake. Bloody Selica becomes very angry. Milly and Selica decide to fight together to defeat the monster. '''Episode 9: ' Milly and Selica do the anti-pirate message like an episode: Milly is trapped and Selica whips her damaging her clothes. Paita records a video and upload it to "Nico Douga". Bitch appear and scold Milly. An scene of Sweetie Milly is shown: Milly is facing Selica. Bloody Selica is going to do something. Selica uses an special ability called "Miracle Silicone" and her boobs grow up. Milly can't believe it and give up. '''Episode 10: '''Part of one episode of "Mahou Shoujo Sweetie Milly" is shown: Milly wake up early and goes to school with her school uniform. As always, Bitch scolds Milly and hits her. When Milly arrives, she meets her friend Selica (it seems they are friends and they don't know they respective magical girl identities). Selica tells Milly that today starts the winter holidays. Later, Milly are selling cakes wearing a Christmas disguise when she see a dark pilar of light and goes with Bitch to discover what's going on. Meanwhile Selica, on her house, seems to be possesed. Bloody Selica, also in a christmas disguise, trapped Milly with pink ribbons and stole all the christmas presents, she wants to do a Merry Evil Christmas. Milly releases herself and explain the sentimental importance of the gifts. Milly transforms, summon her weapon and do a cool introduction. '''Episode 11: '''An scene is shown: Sweetie Milly and Bloody Selica square off for their final battle. '''Episode 12: '''An scene is shown: After they final battle, Sweetie Milly and Bloody Selica don't see reasons to continue fighting. Having realised they're in love, Selica and Milly make out and kiss. '''Special 2: '''Allesta cosplays as Sweetie Milly and tries to act like her. Plug try to recreate a supposed Sweetie Milly episode 24 called "The Sadness and Love Octopus". '''Special 5: '''Sweetie Milly, Bloody Selica, Bitch and Paita are special guests of this Fight Ippatsu! Juuden-chan! special. Sweetie Milly and Bloody Selica are the responsible to censure all the vaginas that the Juuden-chan characters show. '''Special 6: '''Sweetie Milly, Bloody Selica, Bitch and Paita continue as special guests and with her job of censorship. Picture Gallery Category:Others (without Show) Category:2000-2009 Category:Show within a Show Category:Fight Ippatsu! Juuden-chan! Page Category:2010-2019